This disclosure generally relates to digital media presentation applications, and more specifically, to group use of a network-based digital media presentation application by multiple participants.
Conventional digital media presentation applications may be used to present digital media. For example, a photo slideshow application may present a series of digital images on a video display, perhaps set or choreographed to music. Some presentation applications are used in a stand-alone environment, for example on a user's personal computer. Other presentation applications may be shared on a network with multiple users. Many digital media presentations created by conventional digital media presentation applications are fixed in that the digital media items included in the presentation must be selected before the presentation begins. Such applications do not allow new digital media items to be added to the presentation while it is running.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.